


Dropping like a rock

by Arualiaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Small Penis, Subdrop, he gets better tho, references to trauma, this is why you don't try bdsm without research kids, tom thinks he's hot shit but he ain't shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19636843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa
Summary: Tom thinks his first time with Harry went pretty well. It was hot, it was kinky, and they were both into it.Except it goes south extremely quickly, and Tom realises he's not as good of a dom he thought he was.





	Dropping like a rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a fan sequel to More Than a Mouthful is a Waste! You can read it first for some context, but it includes HEAVY humilliation. Proceed with caution please <3

The Room of Requirement was filled with Tom’s grunts and noises he could not stop himself from making, and Harry’s whimpers. He was overstimulated, Tom knew.

“T-Tommm…” He whined, and Tom’s cock _twitched_ inside him. “It’s… s-starting to hurt…”

It sounded so much like in his fantasies, it _finally_ sent him careening towards the edge, coming in thick spurts inside of his boyfriend, his vision tunnelling from pleasure. If the clenching around him and the broken cry was anything to go by, he’d wrung out a _second_ dry orgasm from Harry, too.

His vision was blurring. Vaguely, he registered himself slipping out of that wonderful heat and plopping down beside Harry in bed, completely satisfied. “Harry…” He murmured sleepily, wrapping an arm around him. Salazar he loved this bloke. He shivered at Tom’s touch, and he smiled. Still overwhelmed, he supposed. Coming three times had to do that to someone… and they’d been pretty kinky, too…

Exhausted and feeling content, Tom was out like a light.

* * *

He didn’t sleep for long. Before he could crank one eye open, Tom was keenly aware that something was _wrong_.

Harry wasn’t in bed anymore. Jolting up in alert, he heard _sobbing_.

His boyfriend was curled up on the cold, hard floor. Crying hysterically.

“Harry…?”

Harry didn’t seem to be able to hear him. “I’m sorry…”

Alarm bells rang in Tom’s head. “H-Harry?!” He exclaimed, getting out of bed and approaching the curled up, shaking teen. “Harry, babe, what’s…”

“‘m sorry, I’m a disappointment…”

Tom froze. What?

No no no no no, this wasn’t supposed to happen, Harry _was_ into this, _enthusiastically_. Why was he…? There was something Tom was missing here.

“Harry, shhh… you’re not, you’re not…”

He had to get his book. Surely there was an explanation…?

This definitely did _not_ happen in porn.

“Harry… I’m going to get something, alright? I’ll be back in just a second, I promise…”

His soothing words went unheard. It shook him to his core.

With a wave of his wand, Tom got himself cleaned up and dressed, and he bolted out the Room and into the dungeons.

It felt like the longest walk in his life.

* * *

‘ _Fetishes can, on occasion, overlap with trauma…_ ’

‘ _A dominant partner must proceed with utmost caution and exercise good judgement over the situation…’_

_‘Safe words must be reinforced as an emergency measure…’_

_‘Aftercare is absolutely **necessary** , lest the submissive partner experience what is known as subdrop…’_

The words echoed in Tom’s mind, ringing in his ears as he hurried back to the Room. He’d totally messed up.

 _Subdrop_.

Harry was experiencing a bad case of it, and _it was Tom’s fault_.

He should have read the sodding book from cover to cover. But everything had moved so fast, and they’d gotten overeager, and _it still was Tom’s fault_.

They couldn’t have just taken it slow and easy, but nooo. He had to go and dirty talk Harry to _humiliation_ because of a stupid _fantasy_ before he had the chance to finish his BDSM book.

Tom nervously paced the tapestry, thinking _I need to get to Harry, I need to get to Harry, I need to get to Harry…_

If anything, he looked _worse_ than he had before, almost catatonic, tears spilling down his eyes as he stared blankly at the wall.

Tom’s chest _seized_ with guilt. Harry should _never, ever_ look like this.

“Harry… I’m here, I’m here…”

His words went ignored. Quick, think, Riddle, think… book smarts don’t mean squat if you did not _read the most important book in your entire life_ …

A bath. A warm bath.

It was ironic, that Harry’s favourite scent was _vanilla_.

Tom practically _begged_ to the Room for the essentials. A sizeable bathtub, towels, a fluffy sponge and scented soap and shampoo appeared in the corner of the room.

He picked Harry up, only for him to curl up further into himself. He clung to Tom with shaky fingers.

“Harry… love, let’s get you cleaned up…” He murmured, trying, and failing to hide the shakiness in his voice. Now that he was being held, Harry’s eyes seemed to focus minutely.

“Tom...” Harry whispered, and for a second, hope flared in his chest. But Harry looked absolutely _devastated_. “I’m… not a real man?”

Tom was pretty sure there was an audible _crack_ when his heart broke. He sounded so… unsure. So hopelessly _lost_.

“Of course you are, Harry, of course you are…” He reassured him, testing the temperature of the bath with his pinky finger, and gently lowering Harry onto it. “You’re the man I love, I love you so much…”

Harry seemed to slump into the water bonelessly, a small sigh escaping him. Tom tugged off his school robes and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, got on his knees, and slathered the sponge with the vanilla scented soap.

“I love you Harry, I love you…” Tom murmured. Harry looked down, at his naked body.

“Even if I have a… t-tiny…?”

“I love _all_ of you,” Tom said, a bit more firmly, as he started rubbing the sponge in circles on Harry’s skin, a gentle massage. “You were perfect, Harry, so perfect… you felt so wonderful in my mouth, you tasted so good…”

Harry was crying again, but his eyes were a bit more focused. “T-Tom…”

“And you took me so perfectly too… mine isn’t… _easy_ , you know? It… can hurt.” He was acutely aware of the fact that before he started dating his sweet Gryffindor, most blokes had outright _refused_ to let him top as soon as they took a look at him. “But you’re strong, Harry. You took it like a champ, you’re so strong…”

“I… _liked_ it,” Harry murmured, as if sharing a dirty secret. “The way it stretched, but… the… _other things_ , too. Oh god…”

“Breathe… it’s okay…” Tom said, wiping his tears away, letting the scented soap fill his nostrils. Harry took a deep breath, and his hiccuping slowed a little. “I didn’t know it was a touchy subject, you should have told me… I should have known… we don’t need to do it again…”

Touchy subject was an _understatement_. For Harry to break down like this… the book had said a lack of aftercare could do that, but there were red flags in Tom’s head that screamed _trauma_ of some sort.

“But I _liked_ it…” Harry insisted shivering under Tom’s gentle passes of the sponge, despite the hot water. “I’m… fucked in the head, aren’t I?”

“No! No, no no, you’re perfect, you’re absolutely fine…” Tom insisted, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I messed up… it was me who messed up… I would… understand if you didn’t want to do _anything_ else from now on.”

“N…no, I… I want to,” Harry murmured. He wasn’t _nearly_ his normal self, but he was starting to calm down. Relief flooded Tom’s senses.

“Okay, but only if you’re absolutely sure…” He tried for a tentative smile. “Maybe… we should hold back on the kinky stuff? For a while? And… do some research… there’s tons of things I messed up with…”

Harry stretched his arms slowly, reaching for him. Tom embraced him, uncaring of his clothes getting soaked. He smelled of vanilla, and he nestled his face into the crook of Tom’s neck.

“I love you…” Harry whispered. This time, it was Tom’s eyes that started to water. He tried to wipe them, discreetly.

“Oh Salazar… Harry, I love you too. You have no idea.”

* * *

The next time they had sex, Tom _worshipped_ Harry’s body, but especially his dick. Uncaring of his own pleasure, he teased and lapped at the small member until Harry was a writhing, moaning mess, and then took him in his mouth, sucking gently, stalling his climax for as long as he could, stretching the pleasure.

When Tom pulled away for air and absently said how good Harry was, his prick _twitched_ , and the Slytherin had another epiphany.

Harry wasn’t only into humiliation. He also had a _praise kink_.

He didn’t last long after that, and Tom savoured every last drop of his seed.

“You haven’t…” Harry slurred, hazy from his climax.

“I know,” Tom murmured, pulling him in for a kiss, Harry moaned into it, sensitive still, but relaxed.

They cuddled afterwards, Tom whispering sweet nothings into Harry’s ears.


End file.
